A jamais  Pour l'éternité
by Lomee-chan
Summary: Lorsque les pensées se font plus entendre que les mots , que les sentiments s'extériorisent . Que chaque geste possède une signification , chaque phrase une demande muette .


**DISCLAIMER : **Jamais je n'oserai voler quoi que ce soit à la magnifique Yana Toboso-sama ! Par contre j'aimerai bien lui emprunter Ciel un de ces jours -^.^-

**RATING : **bah , logiquement ce serait plutôt du K

**GENRE : **y en a pas particulièrement , pour une fois que ce n'est même pas humoristiques ...

**Note : **pour l'une des rares fois , je ne compte pas faire un one-shot humoristique ! Et aussi , il n'y a pas un seul dialogue ! C'est en lisant mon tout nouveau livre sur les contes que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic :p . Celle là , même si elle n'ai pas vraiment un spoil , elle est malgré tout un peu triste je pense ... Bon , je me tais ... Ah , et veuillez m'excuser pour la taille du texte qui est , je le conçoit , vraiment court ...

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**A jamais , Pour l'éternité . **

Depuis quelques temps , Sebastian avait remarqué des sortes de sautes d'humeur dans le comportement étrange de son jeune maître . Tantôt il dévoilait un côté faible et enfantin , tantôt il devenait littéralement agressif envers lui . Il pouvait lui montrer un instant de faiblesse , laisser ses peurs refaire surface et redevenir un simple enfant hanté et apeuré par la mort tragique de ses parents .

Il lui arrivait aussi de se montrer plutôt agréable avec son Diable de majordome et laissait ainsi part à certains moments de tendresse . Mais le plus souvent le garçon grognait , hurlait sa rage et allait jusqu'à frapper avec violence le démon . Même si ses gestes ne voulaient dire qu'une chose : qu'il avait peur .

Nombre de fois où Sebastian s'était vu gifler violemment par la faute d'un simple geste de trop . Nombre de fois où il s'était fait réprimander sévèrement et subit les remarques glaciales de l'enfant car il avait dit le mot de trop . Mais , même s'il risquait de paraitre masochiste , le démon continuait de provoquer son jeune maître pour voir ses différentes réactions .

Sebastian avait donc , depuis lors , eu l'habitude de noter dans un petit cahier les différents évènements de la journée qui concernaient son maître . De son humeur du jour à ses simples faits et gestes , le majordome notait tout . S'était une sorte de journal intime sur une certaine personne .

Le Diable remarquait surtout que l'humeur du jeune garçon pouvait changer en une remarque , surtout si un évènement plutôt attristant était survenu quelques temps auparavant . Le pire avait sans doute été la mort de Mme. Red , pendant toute une semaine le jeune Comte avait été d'une humeur exécrable . Le sermonnant à chaque phrase .

Lorsque Sebastian avait passé ce pacte avec lui , le petit Phantomhive avait alors été tel un petit animal sauvage , distant , craintif et agressif au premier touché . Même au bout de bientôt trois ans de cohabitation , le majordome n'avait jamais pu tisser de vrais liens autre que maître/serviteur avec le jeune garçon , malgré ses airs froids et calculateurs il n'en restait pas moins un enfant troublé psychologiquement . Il était effrayé .

Si le démon avait un geste de trop il n'hésitait pas à se braquer en le corrigeant sévèrement . Mais le Diable avait bien remarqué la phrase murmurée derrière ses mots acides et ses gestes violents . Une simple demande muette formulée par les pensés d'un enfant apeuré :

"_Tiendras tu ta promesse de toujours être là pour moi ?_

_Je suis ton maître Sebastian , mais resteras tu toujours à mes côtés ?_

_Même si je suis désagréable avec toi ? Même si je te frappe et me fais violent autant que verbalement ? _

_Ne m'abandonneras tu pas si tu te lasses de moi ? Ne dévoreras tu pas mon âme avant la fin de notre contrat si je suis trop insupportable ?_"

Le plus souvent , le majordome lui répondait oralement , ignorant ses murmures de sourd , mais il semblerait que l'enfant n'avait que faire des promesses de vives voix , qu'il n'y croyait pas . Même si le démon lui assurait qu'il resterait toujours à ses côtés , le petit Phantomhive avait peine à le croire . Le Diable avait beau courber l'échine , aucunes réponses positives ne semblaient lui parvenir aux oreilles .

Le jeune garçon possédait un passé tellement ignoble que jamais il ne pourrait faire confiance à une seule personne , pour lui , tout le monde n'étaient que des pions dans son grand jeu et lui le roi . Même son entourage ne pouvait y échapper . Il maitrisait cette partie d'échec de manière exemplaire , mais il avait tout de même ses faiblesses et ne pouvait les ignorer , juste les faire taire ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu .

Il n'est pas d'enfant abandonné , torturé ou martyrisé , même tout cela à la fois , qui ne soit proie à l'angoisse . Le jeune Comte n'échappait pas à la règle , il essayait juste de la détourner en sa faveur pour ne pas paraitre faible devant autrui . Mais il se laissait souvent allé devant son majordome , il se sentait faible face à lui . S'était pour cela qu'il se vengeait de temps à autres en se montrant agressif .

Même si le jeune Comte pouvait montrer une sorte d'attachement envers son serviteur , il avait peur des mensonges et n'avait aucune confiance vie-à-vis de son bourreau personnel . Mais malgré tout , derrière ses ordres d'éternité , le jeune garçon laissait sa demande franchir ses douces lèvres de porcelaine et agir en écho .

Ciel avait alors , par faiblesse cachée , ordonné (demandé) à Sebastian de toujours rester à ses côtés , jusqu'à la mort . Le démon s'était alors agenouillé et avait récité son si habituel "Yes , My Lord" , mais cette fois ci il répondit à la question silencieuse par la même intonation muette :

" _Je serai à vos côtés à Jamais ._

_Pour l'éternité . _"

* * *

Bon bah voila ^^ je sais , c'est court mais je l'ai fait pendant mon brevet blanc de français :p (c'est vrai que quand on fini pratiquement 50min avait la fin y faut bien s'occuper un peu ...) mais vue que j'étais un peu malade en plus mon cerveau n'a pas très bien fonctionné ... Donc désolée pour la longueur du texte qui est , je dois l'avouer , plutôt courte ... Mais j'espère au moins que cela vous a plu ^^ Laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions !

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
